Mind If Love?
by Cottonpark
Summary: Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepada dosennya sendiri. Apakah berhasil ia dan dosennya bersama?/GS/OOC/Chanbaek.


Cottonpark Present

..

..

..

Mr. Park

..

..

..

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other cast

..

..

..

Gender Switch, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

 _typo_ bertebaran guys

..

..

..

Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite this story

..

..

..

 **Byun Baekhyun,** 23 tahun, Mahasiswa _Seoul University,_ Gadis berparas cantik dan mungil, tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil seorang diri, dan bekerja di sebuah cafe di seoul untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-harinya.

 **Park Chanyeol,** 29 tahun, Dosen di _Seoul University,_ Lelaki tinggi dan tampan, disukai banyak gadis di kampus, berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

..

..

..

"Hai, Baek!" sapa Luhan, sahabat Baekhyun di kampus.

"Hai, Lu" jawab Baekhyun, "Baek, kau tau tidak, hari ini kita akan kedatangan dosen baru?" Tanya Luhan

"Umm, aku tau, dia yang akan menggantikan Miss Lim, bukan?"

"Kata anak-anak kampus Mr. Park sangat tampan.."

 _Knock knock_

Tiba-tiba seorang pria tinggi dan tampan masuk ke kelas mereka, membuat para gadis yang berada dalam kelas tersebut berdecak kagum.

"Selamat pagi, saya Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Mr. Park, saya akan menggantikan Miss. Lim mengajar" Jelas dosen yang mengajar di bidang teknik itu. Kemudian ia mulai mengabsen siswa di kelas yang akan ia ajar.

Setelah itu, ia mulai mengadakan test tertulis. Berdiri di depan kelas sambil memasang wajah angkun dan memerhatikan sosok gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Test sudah berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit dan gadis itu tampaknya sudah selesai, karena sedari tadi gadis itu hanya memainkan pensilnya, kemudia menatap para temannya yang masih mengerjakan test. Kemudian tanpa disengaja matanya menatap pada dosennya yang juga sedang menatapnya. Chanyeol dengan tatapan angkuhnya dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan polos serta terkejutnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Ya, Mr park" Jawab Baekhyun gugup sambil menaruh test yang tadi diberikan oleh dosennya tersebut.

"Baiklah kaukau bisa keluar" Baekhyun dengan gugupnya membereskan peralatannya dan mengambil tasnya setelah itu keluar dari kelas.

Setiap hari, saat kelas sedang berlangsung mata Baekhyun hanya fokus pada sosok tampan dan tunggu itu, dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga menyadari bahwa setiap harinya Baekhyun selalu memerhatikannya.

..

..

..

Suasana dikantin begitu ramai, banyak mahasiswa yang masih mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan yang mereka inginkan, sendangkan sedari tadi Baekhyun sedang asyik melamun dan Luhan yang sedang memakan makanannya tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun karena sedari tadi ia hanya melihat Baekhyun melamun.

"Baek, kenapa hanya melamun, kau tdiak memakan makananmu?Kau sakit, baek?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

"y.. ya? aku tidak apa-apa kok" Baekhyun berkata dengan cepat.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, bolehkan aku memberi tahumu sesuatu?"

"Tentu, katakan saja"

"Sepertinya, aku menyukai Mr Park.. " cicit Baekhyun. Luhan yang sedang makan pun hampir tersedak karena mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kau serius Baek?" tanya Luhan memastikan Baekhyun, bisa saja Baekhyun saat ini sedang asal bicara

"Ya, walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, sepertinya aku menyukainya, lu."

Tiba-tiba ada seorang mahasiswa mendatangi mereka

"Baek, kau dipanggil oleh Mr park, dia menunggu mu di ruang dosen" kata mahasiswa tersebut lalu pergimeninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan

"Lu, aku pergi dulu ya ke ruang dosen" kata baekhyun

"Iya, sudah sana, aku takut Mr Park sudah lama menuggu"

..

..

..

..

Chanyeol yang sedang fokus di depan laptop, teralihkan dengan suara ketukan pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk!"

Baekhyun dengan pelan masuk ke ruangan tersebut lalu duduk didepan meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Mr Park, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si mungil dengan sopan.

"Bisakah jika pulang nanti kau membantuku memindahkan nilai test kelasmu ke laptop ku, Baekhyun?"

"Tentu, Mr Park."

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa keluar, Baekhyun."

..

..

..

Setelah kelas selesai, Baekhyun segere ke ruangan Chanyeol untuk membantunya memindahkan nilai test.

Sedari tadi Baekhyun gugup setengah mati karena harus satu ruangan dengan pria yang disukainya itu. Sesampainya didepan ruangan dosennya itu, Baekhyun langsung mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati.

"Masuk" sahut suara bass dari ruangan tersebut.

Mendengar suara itu, Baekhyun dengan rasa gugupnya membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk, langsung terpesona karena melihat ketampanan chanyeol.

Chanyeol saat ini sudah melepas jas yang ia pakai saat mengajar, dan juga kemeja putih yang ia gunakan dua kancing teratasnya sudah ia buka, rambutnya juga sudah agak berantakan dengan keringat yang menjalar di sekitar dahinya membuat

Baekhyun bengong karena ketampanan Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Baekhyun bengong.

"Umm.. ya aku baik-baik saja Mr park" balas Baekhyun cepat.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau bisa membantu ku membindahkan nilainya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya, Mr" sahut Baekhyun seadanya.

Baekhyun langsung saja mengerjakan apa yang tadi disuruh oleh Chanyeol, selagi Baekhyun mengerjakan tugasnya, Chanyeol memerhatikan Baekhyun, dia baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar cantik.

Setelah satu jam, akhirnya Baekhyun selesai memindahkan nilai test tersebut ke laptop Chanyeol.

"Mr Park, nilainya sudah saya pindahkan. Apakah masih ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang berhasil mengagetkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya, sebenarnya dari tadi Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menatapnya, tetapi Baekhyun berusah tenang.

"Tidak ada, makasih Baekhyun sudah membantu, kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"Baik Mr Park"

Baekhyun pun mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, ketika tangannya baru saja menyentuh knop pintu, tiba-tiba suara bass menghentikannya.

"Baekhyun, bolehkah saya mengantar mu pulang? Sebagai ucapan terima Kasih karena telah membantuku"

"Tidak usah Mr Park, saya bisa naik bus kok"

"Ayolah, sekali saja, omong-omong balas budi"

"Apakah tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku yang menawari mu tumpangan bukan?" balas Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah" jawab Baekhyun pasrah.

..

..

..

Diperjalanan yang terjadi hanya keheningan, Baekhyun yang hanya menatap ke jendela dan Chanyeol yang fokus menyetir, Baekhyun sudah memberi tahukan alamatnya pada Chanyeol tadi sewaktu awal perjalanan.

Mata Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun berbalik

"Ya Mr?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggil ku Mr jika kita sedang berdua, santai saja, panggil saja aku Chanyeol"

"Y-ya?"

"Panggil aku Chanyeol saja, Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol gemas.

"O..ohh Baiklah _Chanyeol-ssi"_

"Sekarang jika kita sedang dikampus kau baru boleh memanggilku Mr."

"Ya _Chanyeol-ssi"_

Akhirnya, mobil yang dinaiki oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai didepan Apartemen Baekhyun.

"Terima Kasih _Chanyeol-ssi_ atas tumpangannya" sahut Baekhyun

"Sama-sama Baekhyun, senang bisa mengantar mu pulang"

"Kalau begitu, saya masuk dulu _chanyeol-ssi"_

Hati-hati Baekhyun"

Baekhyun pun segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke Apartemen nya.

..

..

..

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong para readers!!

kenalin aku author baru di ffn. Semoga kalian suka yah sama ceritanya. Kalo ceritanya mau dilanjut review ya

cattonpark~~


End file.
